Marvel's The Amazing Spider-Man (Earth-113599)
Marvel's The Amazing Spider-Man is a 2017 live-action superhero film produced by 20th Century Fox and Marvel Studios based on the popular character by the same name. It is the twenty-first film within the Marvel Cinematic Universe released worldwide on July 7th 2017. Production Spider-Man is by all accounts the most popular characters in the entire Marvel Comics library. Having the most widely sold merchandise in the world of any superhero and leading dozens of comic books, video games, and animated series, he received his own feature length movie in 2002 that helped established comic book source material as a legitimate venue for film. The Spider-Man license, for these reasons, was unsurprisingly heavily cherished by 20th Century Fox and for a long time prohibited to be used by Marvel Studios. Kevin Feige nor anyone in the greater Fox Disney Corporation expected this to change. The Spider-Man films were very profitable and there was too much risk of brand dilution crossing him over with more risky Marvel heroes such as Iron Man or The Hulk. As Marvel Studios continued to grow however, the Spider-Man film saga fell on hard times. Though financially successful the 2010 Spider-Man 4 was panned by critics and performed significantly less than it's equally criticized predecessor, Spider-Man 3. The IP was still successful though, albeit with diminishing returns. Despite fan outcry to do so 20th Century Fox still refused to let Marvel Studios work with them to create an MCU Spider-Man, opting instead for a stand alone reboot. In 2013, the lead actor of Fox's Spider-Man saga, Andrew Garfield had dropped out as had director Marc Webb. Finding replacements proved to be challenging as Garfield and Webb themselves had been hired to replace Tobey Maguire and Sam Raimi respectively. Putting what was considered the same continuity through new creative lenses and recasting the main hero a third time was considered dangerous and would possibly do irrevrsible damage to the brand. Marvel Studios on the other hand was making billions with The Avengers and Iron Man 3 that there were executives at Fox who wanted to work with Marvel Studios to reboot Spider-Man on film in whole. Many were in opposition to this idea but after continuous delays for Spider-Man 5's production, and Fox's desire to continue making Spider-Man movies, their options were becoming limited. In late 2014, a deal was finally made for a Spider-Man reboot to be made by Marvel Studios and 20th Century Fox for a 2017 release date and an appearance in their other upcoming joint MCU joint venture Captain America: Civil War. Tom Holland was shortly cast as the new Spider-Man as was described as being based on the Ultimate interpretation of the character. Feige insisting he wanted to explore his time in High School much more significantly and to tell Spider-Man's origin story in a way that much more heavily reflects the comics, such as Gwen Stacy being a love interest before Mary Jane Watson as well as exploring his classic villains once again. John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein were hired in 2016 to direct the MCU Spider-Man film revealed to be titled The Amazing Spider-Man in the revealed Phase 3 slate at Comic Con summer 2015. Filming began in mid 2016 and The Amazing Spider-Man came out in theaters July 7th 2017. Cast *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Oscar Isaac as Oliver Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Logan Marshall-Green as Herman Shultz/Shocker *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Halston Sage as Gwen Stacy *Harrison Osterfield as Harry Osborn *Ross Butler as Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Zendaya Coleman as Liz Allen *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Damian Lewis as Norman Osborn *JK Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Hannibal Buress as Robbie Robertson *Jennifer Connelly as Mary Octavius *Martha Kelly as Principal Kelly Cox *Martin Starr as Andrew Davis *Rob Lowe as Ben Parker (Flashback) Plot The film starts in New York City with Peter Parker and his father, Ben, spending quality time together fishing on the East River. Ben then starts discussing how Peter has been getting into fights at school and he wants to talk about it. His son claims there's nothing to talk about, they were being jerks and he did what anyone else would. Ben says he's been showing off, pulling pranks, he even found a stash of wrestling money under his bed the other day. Peter is annoyed that his father went into his room but Ben insists he's not in trouble. That he knows Peter's changing, he went through the exact same thing at his age. But that he's a good kid and shouldn't throw that away just because it might be easier. Peter snaps at him asking why not and Ben claims because with great power comes great responsibility. Peter calms down after hearing that and promises Ben he won't wrestle or mess around at school anymore. They then continue fishing and enjoying themselves until it shows that night at Horizon Labs. Oliver Octavius is with his team testing out their latest invention, life-like prosthetic arms connected by a neural interface to act as extra appendages. Octavius personally uses them and manages to juggle dozens of tennis balls with them taking deep pride in what he had created. Suddenly, Norman Osborn and a few other Oscorp board members come in and Octavius stops using the Tentacles, asking what he's doing here. Norman claims that Horizon Labs has violated the safety agreement in their Oscorp contract, which means they're pulling out the funding. Oliver insists that's ridiculous, the technology is working fine. They just had a break through before he stormed in! These prosthetics could help thousands of people, it's his life's work! Norman insists that the safety protocols are in place for a reason, he'll be able to find work elsewhere. Oliver yells out that this isn't about safety at all. He just wants to stomp out any competition to Oscorp, just like with Van Adder. Norman tells Oliver he was always the smartest man in the room, Oliver simply responds that he hasn't changed at all. Afterwards a bunch of Oscorp workers start carrying the prosthetic arms and all attached equipment out of the lab. Peter Parker is then seen in the Wrestling Ring using his super strength to effortlessly fight off all the opponents and win hundreds of dollars. As Peter is collecting his money a Burglar runs through the building and Peter ignores it. The clerk asks him why he didn't stop him, Parker says it wasn't his problem. The clerk insisting all he had to do was put his foot out and trip him. He moves on and makes his way outside where Peter sees a crowd of people gathered around his father Ben, who's been shot! As he quickly rushes to his side it shows Oliver Octavius calling his wife, Mary, outside Horizon Labs telling her how he just lost his job and the experiment, contrasting Peter in tears over Ben's dying. Peter then puts on his Wrestling Costume and finds the man who shot his father nearby while Oliver picks up an empty bottle and is about to angrily throw it at Norman Osborn's car, but his arm begins to rapidly shake and he instead drops it in pain. After beating the man senseless, Peter realizes it's the same Burglar who robbed the Wrestling Ring, he could've stopped him. The credits begin to role ONE YEAR LATER Peter Parker is on the subway texting with his mother where she asks him if he's excited for the first day of his new High School. He responds back that he "can't wait!" and after the Bus reaches the school Peter walks with the crowd until being approached by the Principal Kelly Cox, who introduces herself and welcomes him to the Midtown School of Science and Technology. After getting a tour she asks if Peter has any questions, he only has one which is if he could take a quick walk before the first class. She allows it and when no one is looking he jumps over the school fence and once the cost is clear runs into an alleyway to put on his Spider-Man costume going around Manhattan doing good deeds (while this plays). Stopping petty crime, giving the elderly directions, and taking selfies for his Snapchat story. At one point, someone thanks Daredevil for saving them, and Peter has to correct them that he's not Daredevil! He's their friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Peter then swings by and picks up a box of pizza proceeding to eat it on the rooftop listening to a Daily Bugle Webshow hosted by J. Jonah Jameson on Spider-Man, claiming he's a menace to New York and causes more problems than he solves. Spider-Man eventually finds an ATM being robbed by a super villain called The Shocker who uses his special arm bracers to easily break open the machine and steal the money. As he's prepared to leave Spider-Man confronts him, quipping about how his disguise looks like an oven mitt. The two of them fight and Spidey doesn't have much trouble at first, but gets too overconfident and doesn't react to his Spider-Sense which allows Shocker to hit him with a Bracer pulse. Peter is surprised by how powerful it is that he stops messing around and knocks out Shocker webbing him to the wall. After calling the police Spider-Man checks the clock and realizes hours have passed since his "quick walk" and rushes back to school and changes into his regular clothes again but only shows up when everyone is leaving, having missed the entire first day. At his apartment, May Parker is yelling at her son for playing hooky. Peter says he doesn’t understand why he can’t just stay at his old school. May claims he passed that test exam fair and square, he had no friends and clearly wasn’t being challenged by the curriculum at Freeport. It's been a year, he can't just put his life on hold because Ben died. May insists she worries about him and asks Peter if there's something else going on. He avoids the question and says he'll start going to class, and that he's sorry. It then shows a montage of Peter going to Midtown for the next few weeks acing his lessons but having no friends, in addition to getting chronically antagonized by a fellow science prodigy named Flash Thompson, who's clearly jealous of Peter's superior academic success. Despite the bullying, Parker doesn't react to Thompson's antics and continues to do good as Spider-Man around New York. Oliver Octavius is then shown at Metro-General Hospital where his physician informs him that the ALS is rapidly getting worse, he might lose all motor functions in the next decade. Oliver somberly asks what about his brain and the physician informs him that will be unchanged. Octavius commenting that he'll be a prisoner inside his own head. Oliver then sees his wife in the waiting room where the Physician discuss insurance with them. Mary argues that Oliver is in between jobs right now and her work doesn't offer coverage. She starts to become emotional over everything that's happening and Octavius calms her down insisting to Mary and the Physician he actually has some prospects that could pan out. At Midtown High, Peter is late to his science class which Mr. Davis, the teacher, is obviously annoyed by. Parker quips to him that Einstein said time was relative so maybe he isn't late, everyone else is just early. The entire class is silent except and Mr. Davis tells Peter to sit down. He quickly does as told and a girl who tells him his joke was really funny, well not "funny" funny but so unfunny it was kind of funny funny. Peter tells her thanks and she introduces herself as Gwen Stacy, he tells her his name too. At lunch, Peter sits alone per usual until Gwen notices him and asks if he wants to sit at her table. He says sure and moves there being introduced to her friends, Harry and Liz. Peter sits down and the trio ask him about himself, Peter explains that he likes science and Liz sarcastically insists just like everyone else at this place. Gwen though tells Peter not to take that personally, Liz is like that to everyone. Harry humorously gloats the only reason Gwen and Liz sit with him is because he got in through a sports scholarship. Harry continues on the only downside is having to deal with Flash Thompson every afternoon at football practice. Peter comments that he can't stand that guy either and they bond over it. Afterwards, he asks Gwen why she came to Midtown and Stacy answers music. He asks if she plays the Violin or something and Gwen tells him the drums. Gwen continues talking to Liz and Harry as Peter begins to stare at her and develop a crush. Harry gets his attention again and asks Peter if he wants to come to a party this weekend at his house. Peter says sure and wonders if Gwen will be there, Stacy confirms that she will and he sheepishly says "awesome". Later in the day, J. Jonah Jameson is at the Daily Bugle ranting to the camera for one of his webshow episodes until his assistant, Robbie Robertson, tells Jonah that he needs to see something outside. He takes the elevator downstairs onto the sidewalk where Spider-Man himself is waiting and asks Jonah if he's the one writing all of those newspapers and blogs the Bugle publishes slandering him. Jonah gulps and clenches his fist prepared to get hurt, but Spider-Man surprisingly claims that they're hilarious and to keep up the free press. He then swings off and Jonah tells Robbie never to interrupt him on camera because a masked criminal ever again! Oliver Octavius is at a bar with Norman Osborn. Norman says he's surprised Oliver asked him out for a drink, he didn't think they were on good terms after the unpleasantness that went down at Horizon Labs. Octavius tells him he knows they've had their differences since High School ended. Osborn insisting that O's'''corp could've dropped the S if he had agreed to work with him on genetic research. Oliver sighs and insists what's done is done. But that there's a reason those neural prosthetics were so important to him. He's got ALS, he's had it for awhile and it's been getting progressively worse every year. What gets him is that it's only the muscles that degenerate, the brain is fine. He'll have all his ideas but won't be able to do anything with them. Osborn asks if he wants money and Octavius insists a job at Oscorp. He needs insurance for his medical bills, a chance to make a legacy for himself, for Mary. He's begging him to please do this for him. Norman says it's not going to work out. He is sympathetic but Oscorp is one of the biggest science companies in the entire world. They have positions filled from the top scientists in every field and replacements in line for all of them. They earned those positions too, it wouldn't be fair to give those up just for him. Oliver grits his teeth reiterating Norman is going to take away his arms and let him die without anything to support his wife or the chance to do what he loves, one last time. Norman tells him goodbye and leaves Oliver with the bill. Octavius enters his Brooklyn home where Mary asks what happened with Osborn. Oliver looks heartbroken but forces himself into a smile telling her it went great. He's going to work at Oscorp! Mary hugs Oliver excited to hear the news and she eventually gets to sleep. Oliver though is wide awake in bed and calls someone over the phone telling them he wants to "buy the merchandise". It then shows him picking up a series of wooden boxes full of strange scrap metal inside of it. For the next couple of days when Mary thinks he's at "work", Oliver hides out in a warehouse welding the scraps into four metallic tentacles and rebuilds the neural interface he was developing at Horizon Labs. Once completed Oliver puts the interface and Tentacles on himself in addition to a green hazmat suit and his welding goggles. He looks at a picture of Norman Osborn pinned to the wall and smashes at it with one of the Tentacles, breaking a hole in the concrete. May is driving Peter to the party at Harry's house and says how she's happy he's making new friends, but that she knows about parties in the suburbs and tells him about everything he needs to look out for, despite that though May does encourage her son to have fun. Peter walks inside and Harry is happy that he came (Liz commenting that she's can't believe he came to this ''lame party) and invites Peter to sit with him and Gwen on the couch. Gwen reveals to Peter she and Harry were just talking about Homecoming, Peter gets nervous and asks if they're going together and Gwen tells him no, they're part of the Homecoming committee. They just voted this year's theme is going to be The Avengers. Harry and Gwen start playfully arguing who's the best Avenger, Harry insisting it's Captain America but Gwen claiming he's a war criminal now, it's obviously Iron Man. They ask Peter who his is and he's about to say Captain America too, but not wanting to disappoint Gwen says Vision, which doesn't have the desired effect as they both go awkwardly silent. Gwen then says she also really likes Spider-Man commenting on how she's seen his videos all over YouTube and follows his Snapchat stories. Harry teases her that she's crushing on Spider-Man and Gwen gets embarrassed. Peter though sees this as an opportunity and blurts out that he knows Spider-Man! The whole party hears it and Flash Thompson says he's a liar but Peter stammers that he met him one time on his way home, super nice guy, gave him his number. He could even invite him to the party! Harry says that would be awesome and Gwen is excited about it too. Outside Harry's house, Peter is changed into his Spider-Man costume on the roof reciting what he's going to say inside the party. He looks down at Gwen and Harry excited to impress them until seeing some sort of explosion go off in the city. Peter then whimpers realizing if he investigates it will mean missing the party, but eventually sighs and puts on his mask swinging to the scene. As Spider-Man gets closer he sees that the Oscorp Building had just been attacked with the explosion scattering debris and dust all over the area. Peter crawls through it looking for the perpetrator while yelling out quips and insults to them. Suddenly, Oliver emerges from the dust cloud and with one of his Tentacles tries to grab Spider-Man and throw him off Oscorp, but his Spider-Sense allows him to react just in time. Peter then tries to fight back but Octavius is way too strong that he gets easily overpowered. Oliver then uses his tentacles to rip inside of Oscorp terrorizing the guards and employees demanding to know where Norman is, learning that he already left for the night. Octavius shouts in a fit of rage allowing his Tentacles to go wild breaking everything. Meanwhile, Spider-Man catches himself by sticking to the wall until hearing the NYPD put a spotlight of him and demand he surrender. Peter webs away trying to escape them but ends up going into Central Park where there's no buildings to swing from and falls to the ground. On foot he tries to run away out of the light but his Spider-Sense goes off as someone almost touches his shoulder and Peter quickly reacts by punching them in the face. Spider-Man then realizes he can't just hit people and looks to see if they're okay, the audience finding out the person Peter just punched is Deadpool. The NYPD catches up and Spider-Man grabs Deadpool swinging out of the park back into the New York metropolis. While carrying Deadpool's unconscious body, Spidey has to avoid the cops but isn't used to swinging with two people and crashes into everything. Deadpool fortunately wakes up and he helps Spider-Man get the NYPD off their tail before both of them crash into a crosswalk in the middle of time square, the denizens simply continuing to walk around and over them. Spider-Man asks Deadpool if he's okay and Wade clarifies it was no big deal, he can heal, that's his superhero thing. Just like Spider-Man's is ejaculating out of his wrists. Peter yells they're webs, that would be disgusting and Deadpool tells him they should talk somewhere quieter. It then shows Norman Osborn driving into his drive way only for it to be revealed his house is where Harry's party is happening, he's Norman's son! Osborn shuts down the party and after everyone leaves scolds Harry insisting that he's disappointed he would do something like this. Deadpool and Spider-Man are both amusing themselves in a playground, Peter spinning on a roundabout while Wade is on the swings. Spider-Man asks what he wants and Deadpool claims everyone in the city has heard about the Amazing Spider-Man, who saves cat from trees and helps old women cross the street. The only problem is they all think it's him! Spider-Man clarifies people are confusing him and Deadpool. He says that the exact same thing happens to him all the time and it's the worst, why can't the other vigilantes pick a different color. Deadpool and him validate each others thoughts on the matter for the next ten seconds until Wade becomes serious again and says there's only one way to get word out that they're different heroes. They need to work together and be seen side by side. Spider-Man tells him that would be great, he always has to work alone and is going to need help fighting that Octopus guy from at Oscorp. Deadpool says that would make sense, he is the main villain of the movie after all. Peter is confused about what he's talking about and Deadpool says to never mind and to just give him "some air". Peter sighs and starts pushing Wade on the Swing Set telling him that those Tentacles must've been at least supersonic and were stronger than titanium. Getting hit in the face with one of those was felt like when he got tagged by... the Shocker, that's it! He and Shocker must have be using the same tech. All they need to do is find Shocker and he can lead them right to Doctor Octopus. Wade jumps off the swing and tells Spider-Man he's got connections in the city's seedier parts, he'll look for Shocker and text him when he's got a name. The next day, J. Jonah Jameson is hosting an episode of his webshow for the Daily Bugle about how Spider-Man was seen being involved in the attack on Oscorp and Jonah's suspicion is that he was responsible for it. How long are the people of New York going to let this thug continue to terrorize the city!? Peter is shown watching it on his phone at Midtown High before he starts getting dozens of texts from Deadpool talking about random stuff. Peter sighs and doesn't respond to any of them until it shows Norman escorting Harry into the school personally, who's embarrassed to be walked in by him. Norman claims he would much rather be at Oscorp right now dealing with Damage Control but Harry proved he can't be trusted alone. What's happening right now is all on him. Peter says Hi to Harry and realizes who his father is, becoming starstruck. Norman takes a liking to Peter since he wasn't at the party and is able to understand the science behind Oscorp's latest research. Osborn begins to trust that Peter is a good influence on his son and leaves Midtown. Peter is excited and tells Harry how cool it is that his Dad is Norman Osborn, but Harry insists it isn't all it's cracked up to be. Peter then apologizes for not coming back to the party last night, Spider-Man "wasn't answering his calls" and he didn't want to come back empty handed. The younger Osborn insists he didn't miss anything, the party got shut down, but Gwen was pretty disappointed. Later, Peter is in Gym Class and the coach tells all the students to partner up with someone for crunches. Peter sees Gwen and they decide to go together. She holds his feet down as Parker does his crunches and promises she'll be able to meet Spider-Man, it's just that last night wasn't a good time for him. Gwen says it's fine and she knows Spider-Man has better things to do, she gets it. Peter smiles and they get up for a water break. Peter then asks Gwen if maybe she would want to hang out sometime. She tells him no and he disappointingly says "oh" but Gwen corrects herself that she can't, she's busy with the Homecoming Committee. Peter nervously asks if maybe he could, uh, join. Gwen says she didn't know he was creative, and Peter insists that likes... Photography. Stacy tells him he's in and that they meet after school in the Band Room. Peter soon after gets a text from Deadpool saying he found out the Shocker's real name, Herman Schultz, followed up by the smiling poop emoji. At Oscorp, Norman is talking to the Damage Control workers who explain that the attacks were described as being caused by a man with four super strong arms looking for him. Norman thinks for a minute and then asks if they know what he looked like but they claim his face was hard to make out, the only consistent theme described is that he was wearing big welding goggles. Oliver Octavius and Mary are enjoying themselves at Coney Island. They get Ice Cream and she talks about the bruise he has on his cheek, him claiming it's nothing. Mary says that it's just their luck the day he starts working at Oscorp is the day some maniac decides to attack, hasn't this city been through enough already. Oliver responds they don't know his story, maybe he was justified in what he was doing. Mary says whatever it was she's happy Spider-Man was there. Oliver's muscles then start to give out and he begins to collapse onto the ground. Mary calls for help and a crowd of people start surrounding him but Oliver recovers and tells all of them it's okay, he's fine. Scared and frustrated over the entire scene. At a parking garage, Spider-Man and Deadpool are looking for Schultz until seeing him out of costume walking to his car with groceries. Wade insists that the cops couldn't find enough proof to get him on Rooker's Island after his latest heists so he's been laying low here in Harlem. Peter claims New York's broken justice system is a blessing in disguise, now he can give them information on his tech. Deadpool tells Spider-Man great idea, he'll be the good cop and Peter will be the bad cop. Spider-Man argues that he doesn't want to be bad cop, Deadpool is the one holding katanas he should be the bad cop. Herman hears their bickering and seeing Spider-Man drops his groceries and claims he won't go to jail again before grabbing one of the Shocker bracers and sending out a pulse that knocks both of the red clad heroes back. He runs into the Grocery Store while Spider-Man and Deadpool begin chasing him. Shocker uses his Bracer again and it shatters the elevator shaft causing all the people inside to begin dropping until Spider-Man rushes over and holds the Elevator up with his webbing. Deadpool continues going after Shocker and pulls out a gun, but remembers this is a PG13 movie and puts it away going after Herman using the food instead. Looking into the camera and stating "Remember, it isn't violence if you're using household items." Peter crawls down the elevator shaft and and rips the roof off of the lift that his webs are holding up. He starts helping all the people out until the webs start to break and Peter needs to quickly get a little boy out of the lift, rushing save him too just as the web snaps and the Elevator crashes. The boy's father quickly hugs his son as Spider-Man watches, satisfied about having helped their family. Spider-Man catches up to Shocker on the ground as Deadpool dances around with two melons pretending them to be breasts. Spider-Man asks Herman what kind of Tech he's using and the Shocker responds Peter can kiss his ass. Wade then smashes one of the melons against his head. Herman shouts in pain and then confesses it's Marauder. Reverse-engineered Marauder junk. Spider-Man asks from the Manhattan Crisis and Schultz tells him what else. The Marauders left tons of these weapons that would make S.H.I.E.L.D. blush, sold all over the black market for years now. Spider-Man says that Doctor Octopus must be using Marauder tech to his Tentacles. This is good, he has an idea. Peter tells Deadpool to take Shocker to the police he's gotta run. Before Wade can object he already swings a web and takes off, Deadpool asking Herman if it isn't too much to ask him to flag down a taxi... he's got another Melon and isn't afraid to use it. Oliver Octavius walks into his warehouse and takes his Tentacles off of their holster. After putting them on he simultaneously uses all four of them to do research on Oscorp, only using his real hands to look through his High School year book. Seeing a picture of himself and Norman together his blood boils until noticing two other students in the picture with them, under the picture is a caption revealing their name to be Charles Standish and Morgan Michaels. Oliver then has the Tentacle on a computer look up their names learning that Charles Standish the Chief Financial Officer at Oscorp and Morgan Michaels Chairman of the Board. At Midtown High, Gwen Stacy is getting ready for the Homecoming Committee meeting and asks where Peter is and Liz sarcastically answers "not here". Gwen tries to text him and ask and it shows Spider-Man stick on the wall outside of his apartment complex and sees her text, disappointingly texting her that he's not going to be able to make it. It then back at Midtown shows Stacy react noticeably upset to the news but quickly tries to appear optimistic for everyone who did show up, telling them they can get started. In his room, Peter takes apart Shocker's gauntlets and finds the bizarre purple glowing energy cores inside of them. Using that Parker is able to make upgrades to the sensors in the eyes of his Spider-Man mask that, when collaborated at the right frequency, allows him to track the location of other nearby Marauder energy cores. After completing the project, Peter sees all the scraps scattered around his room and gets another idea. Using the leftover Marauder equipment he builds himself a pair of mechanical Web Slingers that Peter tests out on the walls that allow him to literally shape his webbing into whatever he chooses, instead of just straight lines. May tries to come in but Peter does a backflip to the door and stops her, since his room is covered in webs. His Mother asks if he's hiding something in there and Peter awkwardly proclaims he's looking at "adult stuff". May backs off after that and says she just wanted to ask him what he wants for dinner and Peter says they should go out somewhere. Category:Earth-113599 Category:Earth-113599 Films